The FanFiction Games
by subliminal shady
Summary: In futuristic America, the President decides to hold a yearly Hunger Games. He makes plans with the other world leaders, and one leader adds on to his idea. The tributes should be random fanfictioners! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. SYOT Introdution

**So, I was reading SYOTs, and I got an idea. This is the product of my idea. Please submit through PM only, I really don't want this taken down.**

**Yes, this is an SYOT, but it's a little... _different._ ****Also, this has nothing to do with my other SYOT, Pieces in the Game. Although submitting to that too would make me very happy :D**

**Very, very sorry if you want this set in your home country and you don't live in America. I live in America, and I write best with a setting of Panem or futuristic America. Don't worry, you'll get some action. The Games will be in America, though. Long, long plane rides to look forward to, tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor! Sorry if I don't really get your system of government or something, too. For example, I have no clue what a Prime Minister is or if it's just in Harry Potter :)**

* * *

The President of the United States of America had an idea. But, like all ideas, it started simple and grew more and more complicated.

President Julius Canon, of the US, was reading The Hunger Games trilogy. Yes, The Hunger Games. President Snow was and still is his idol. I mean, he has disgusting lips, blood-smelling breath, and he kills 23 children every year. What's not to like?

President Canon was reading the second book, Catching Fire, when he got the idea.

_Hey! _He thought. _America's economy sucks. Our entertainment sucks. Everything sucks. But you know what? Maybe, with a little inspiration from The Hunger Games, it'll all be fine! _Of course, this being the future, Suzanne Collins was long dead. But rebellions live on!

_The people of America suck!_ Julius thought excitedly. _I know! I should hold a yearly Hunger Games!_

President Canon reaches for his private phone and dialed up the number of his dear friend, the English Prime Minister.

"Hello!" said President Canon. "I just got the most wonderful idea!"

"What could it be?" asked Prime Minister Higgins.

"Well, as today is Suzanne Collin's death anniversary, I was reading her wonderful trilogy, The Hunger Games," said Canon.

"Simply marvelous, so was I! My, my. England has indeed fallen into a rut," said Higgins.

"So has the US," said Canon. "And that is why, to enforce the law upon our people, we should hold a yearly Hunger Games."

"That's a wonderful idea! But may I make a suggestion?" asks Higgins.

"Of course, my friend, of course!" exclaimed Canon.

"Well, I was on today. You know, that website where you can write fanfics and read them, and this might just do us both a world of good," said Higgins. "We choose random fanfictioners to be the tributes! From any country! That would help us gain world peace, you know."

"This is perfect!" said Canon. "Let's call the other world leaders today! Oh, another idea just came to me! We -the world leaders, to say- could be the Gamemakers!"

"Indeed!" said Higgins happily. "This is perfect, indeed."

* * *

**Onto the rules, everyone! Please read and follow!**

**1) Everyone, I don't want this taken down. Submit through PMs only or I won't accept your tribute. Sorry guests. You know, if you are a guest, you should consider getting an account. I did and I definitely did not regret it.**

**2) Do not tell me your real name. PLEASE just put the name that you wish you had. If you're happy with your name as it is, then just put another name you like. And I do need last names. If you don't make one up, I will search Russian surnames and tag it on the end of your name. (I love Russian names, they sound so cool!) **

**3) If you don't want to give me your appearance, that is _fine_. Just submit your appearance the way you'd like it to be. (I have this feeling all the tributes are going to be complete beauties now...) **

**4) YOU HAVE TO SUBMIT YOUR REAL PERSONALITY! This is key, I really need this. Otherwise, it'll be so fake. This is supposed to feel like you are actually in the Games, and to see if you'll survive. If it feels fishy (like a complete Cato or Glimmer or Katniss knockoff) then I'm going to ask you to change it. **

**5) When I say talents, I mean your REAL talents. Even if you can't sword fight or kill someone with your bare hands, just put your real talents. Even if they are, something like singing and volleyball. Again, if it sounds fake, then you will have to change it. Also, do not put writing, because a lot of fanfictioners are great at writing, and it'll seem too common. **

**6) Please don't put that you have magenta hair or pink eyes. Seriously, you're the Districts, not the Capitol.**

**7) AGE! You don't have to put your real age, people. Remember, it's 12-18. **

**8) Oh crap, what was I going to say... Oh yeah. District! You don't pick that. I'm picking. This is my amazing reason: I'm going to put you in whatever District I think you'd fit in. You can, however, request a District. I might put you in it if I think your tribute is right for it. **

**9) Everyone, I am NOT being unfair to you if I make you die in the Bloodbath. I don't like having to kill off you guys, but I have to. SOMEONE needs to die in the bloodbath. No one is superhuman, someone has to die. If you have questions about this, PM me. **

**10) If you have any questions about the form at all, just PM me and I will definitely answer.**

******11) This is YOU, YOUR personality, YOUR talents, YOU are trying to survive the Games. Remember that. Don't just submit a made-up character. It's YOU.**

******12) This is the most important rule: MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! **

******Sorry about how long that was... It doesn't take long to submit, and I would really love to get tributes. Every SYOT needs guys, because girls are most likely to submit, so if you're a guy, submitting is even more important. :) Just copy and paste the form onto your PM, fill it out, and send it!**

**TRIBUTE FORM**

Name (not your real name, the name you want):

Preferred District (optional):

Age (doesn't have to be your real age, but it can be)

Appearance (the appearance you want)

Height, approx. (height you want):

Weight, approx. (weight you want):

Personality (YOUR REAL PERSONALITY):

Family (just tell about your family, but change their looks and appearances):

Friends (you can make this up):

Possible romance in the arena (if it would suit you to have a relationship in real life):

Reaping outfit (what you would wear if you went to the reaping):

Tribute parade outfit (optional):

Interview outfit (optional):

Talents (what you are good at, REAL, not made up):

Feelings toward the Games (how you would feel if this was true):

Feelings toward making an alliance (basically, if you want a group of friends):

Interview strategy (what you would do in an interview):

Interview quote (what you would say in an interview):

Game strategy (what you would do in the Games):

Token (small trinket you think you'd use as a token in the Games):

Anything else:


	2. A Short Phone Call About the Districts

**Thanks to all submitters! My mind was blown when I checked my inbox. You guys made my day! Of course, if you haven't submitted, please submit. I am in major need of guy tributes, everyone...**

**I'm sorry about the short chapter! I didn't plan to update, but I needed to do some explaining.**

**As usual, review and submit! It would make me happy after a pretty weird day :)**

* * *

As usual, President Canon of the Untied States had an idea.

"Mr. Higgins!" he said excitedly into the phone. "I have another idea! We'll divide them into Districts!"

"But HOW, Canon, HOW?" questioned Higgins, the English Prime Minister.

"This is going to be randomly chosen!" said Julius Canon. "So, this will have nothing to do with location."

"Julius, old chap," said Higgins. "I don't follow you."

"All right. I'll start at the beginning," said Canon. "The fanfictioners will be reaped randomly from all countries in the world, so it would be unfair if, say, America was District One and everyone there would be from District One."

"Yes, I quite agree," said Higgins, nodding though he was talking into a phone.

"Here is my offer: we take a group of fanfictioners that live in a place that has a similar industry to a district. That's one district. Then another group's another, and so on."

"That's perfect!" said Higgins, which was becoming the two leader's catchphrase.

* * *

**Next chapter: the world leaders breed mutts! But maybe, if I get enough tributes, it'll be a tribute list *hint hint!* THE LIST OF OPEN SPOTS IS ON MY PROFILE! Not many girl spots left, so get those while you can!**

**Also, I have another SYOT called Pieces in the Game. It's in Panem after the rebellion, and if you want to know for about that then submit to it! I'm almost ready to start the reapings!**

**Please submit, I need guy tributes especially. Also, review! Thanks to those of you that did. *virtual three-finger salute***


	3. STILL OPEN Mutts

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! Especially, though, the submissions! I love those. But I need more, still...**

**OPEN SPOTS FOR THE FANFICTION GAMES (AS OF NOW)**

**Guys: D1, D6, D9, D11, D12**

**Girls: D2, D3**

**And people, I have another SYOT that's almost full that I would love submissions to also! Here are the open spots for that one...**

**OPEN SPOTS FOR PIECES IN THE GAMES (AS OF NOW)**

**Guys: D6, D7, D11, D12, D13**

**Girls: D10**

**Anyway, onto my next chapter. Hope you like it (and my tribute form isn't that long) NO DISRESPECT TO NORTH KOREANS, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER NAME. (Did you know all your leaders names have started with 'Kim'? No offense, but that's kind of boring...**

**Wait! Something else! Any of you heard the song "Kim" by Eminem? Well, it's really good. It's loud, but good. That is this chapter's official theme song! Not because of the content. Because it's called Kim. :D (you're looking at a huge fan of rap here. actually, you can't see me...)**

* * *

"Welcome, Kim," says the President of Canada as the President of North Korea walks in.

"Welcome to you, too," says Kim snappily, sitting down.

"You're late, Kim," says Julius Canon, who is sitting at the head of the table. His dark blond hair, thinning, stuck to his forehead in the stuffy room.

"Sorry," snapped Kim, flipping her long black hair out from in between the chair and her back.

"Let's move on," said Prime Minister Higgins. "We have only Presidents now, except me, because England demands a Prime Minister. So no governments will disagree in this, am I correct?" His already red cheeks flushed redder when a few leaders shrugged.

"We need to have cooperation," said the German President, Mr. Fischer. Somehow, his slow, deep voice relaxed them all. "In order to do these Games, we need cooperation."

"You're right," said Mr. Higgins. "And I have written a peace treaty that we will all sign to ensure cooperation." He stood up and threw back his shoulders. "Everyone must sign."

"What's the point of this?" asks Kim rudely.

"Be polite!" snaps Mr. Canon. "It is because we are going to breed muttations, and I believe your country is essential in it."

"What?" Kim asks, startled. "Why?"

"Because we need to mutate them, and the best way to do that is to let them loose in the site of a nuclear meltdown," says Mr. Fischer.

"Oh, like none of you have any nuclear reactors," mutters Kim. She scowls at the other world leaders.

The list is passed around. Mr. Fischer, Mr. Higgins, and Mr. Canon sign. Kim glares at the paper and practically rips it while signing **KIM **in spiky, dark writing.

"Now," says President Canon. "Any questions?"

"Yes," says the President of Zimbabwe. "What if no tributes are selected from our countries?" For a moment, the leaders are all silent.

"Then your work is only to be a Gamemaker," announces Mr. Fischer.

"Oh, this is perfect. Just perfect," snaps Kim. She leans back in her chair and smirks at everyone.

"For once, Kim, you're right," says Mr. Higgins, his eyes shining with the prospect of the Games. "You're exactly right."

* * *

**Let's see who read the author's note! If you did, put this at the end of a review: EMIN3M**

**As you can tell, the main world leader POVs are Mr. Higgins, Mr. Fischer, Mr. Canon, and Kim. Next up is their discussion about who will be the mentors. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I was busy. Sorry for the shortness of my chapter, too. And REMEMBER TO SUBMIT TO BOTH OF MY SYOTS! GUYS ARE NEEDED DESPERATELY!**


	4. Mentor Submission

**Welcome back to the FanFiction Games! Anarchy Girl writes through 80 mile per hour winds! (Where I live, we just had a really bad storm). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and submissions. Here are your open tribute spots.**

**OPEN TRIBUTE SPOTS**

**Guys: D6, D9, D11, D12**

**Girls: None! All girl spots taken! But it's perfectly to make a male version of yourself, fellow girls! If I don't get enough guys then I'll submit _myself _as a guy! Scary thought, people! So you better submit! ;D**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

"We need to have mentors," I snap, leaning back in my chair. "And don't tell me that _I _have to be a fucking mentor."

"Kim!" snaps Mr. Canon. "Keep it civil. And Mr. Fischer and I have came up with a plan already."

"Oh, I just bet you have," I mutter under my breath. I pretend to look at my hands, but I'm trying to see the document Mr. Fischer holds. Dammit, I can't see it. I bet when I sign it I'll be condemning myself to being a mentor.

I mean, seriously? It's bad enough that I have to use my nuclear reactors to create mutts. Now this! I mean, I love the idea of holding a Hunger Games. Who wouldn't? It's population control, world cooperation, and most of all, entertainment. Well, the world cooperation part doesn't really apply to me. I hate all those other Presidents. They think they're so much better than me, just because their countries aren't as poor as mine!

"We'll get people to volunteer to be a mentor," says Mr. Fischer. "Not anyone important, though they will have to go through a screening process. We'll keep it simple and have twelve mentors, one per District."

"Now, we all need to sign this," says Mr. Higgins, "to ensure that we will do proper background checks on each mentor." I scowl. I probably won't get any tributes, so what the hell should I do?

"What if your country doesn't have any tributes in it?" I ask no one in particular.

"Then you will work with a President that has tributes in selecting their District's mentors," says Mr. Fischer. "And you will work _sufficiently_," he says sharply.

"Fine," I say, acting indifferent. "Whatever." Good, I can choose shitty mentors and set up the tributes to fail. Then I think of something. I have to play favorites. I need to pick a tribute, one tribute, that I'll set up to _win. _

As I sign the paper, I suddenly can't wait for the Games to start.

* * *

**This might seem confusing, but here are the basic rules for MENTOR SUBMISSION!**

**1. I will pick ten submissions for the mentors.**

**2. DON'T submit yourself as a mentor. Save that for the tribute submission.**

**3. Use the form I have. **

**4. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**MENTOR FORM (I think I have the one and only!)**

**Name:**

**Preferred**** District:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Why they wanted to be a mentor:**

**What they would probably advise a tribute to do in the Games:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, everyone! Submit tributes AND mentors! Next will probably be the world leaders talking about how they will hold the reapings.**


	5. Reaping Plans CLOSED

**Attention, good people of *insert home country here*... THIS SYOT IS NOW FILLED! YAY! Sorry, those of you who didn't get in, but I told you I didn't accept other tribute forms or review submissions. **

**Anyway, I've only gotten three mentor submissions! I need at least ten (the other 2 I will make up). If I don't have enough mentors by the District Five reaping, then I will make them up. The mentor submission form is on the previous chapter. Here are the open spots for the mentors:**

**OPEN MENTOR SPOTS:**

**D1, D3, D6, D7, D8, D9, D10, D11, D12**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! I really appreciate it. Still read this one, it's going to a fun SYOT! Action-packed and all that. ;)**

* * *

**Mr. Fischer's POV**

"We need to figure out how to hold the reapings," says Mr. Canon, my good friend says, straightforwardly as usual. He wipes at his forehead. After sitting in an already four-hour meeting in a large, stuffy meeting room, he's sweaty and a little on edge. I know I'm on edge. For example, I don't really trust Kim, or Mr. Hesbani, the President of Pakistan. They both have smirks on their faces like they know something the rest of us don't.

"I've already figured it out," says Kim. We're all surprised. Usually she just sits there and plots against the rest of us. "I even have a goddamn document for you all to sign." She throws a slightly crumpled piece of paper on the table. "There you go. Sign it."

We all stare at her exasperatedly. "What?" she says.

"Ms. Khan, you might want to explain the reaping procedure," I say stiffly to her. She glares at me.

"Whatever. Well, here's my idea. I bet it's better than any of _yours," _Kim says. "We'll have the reaping purely on TV only, not in front of a live crowd."

"Sounds good so far," mutters the President of Japan. He smiles slightly at me. "Real piece of work, that Kim is."

"Shut up while I'm talking!" snarls Kim. "I shut up for you, you shut up for me. Anyway, one of us reaps each District. Like, you over there reaps District One, I reap Two. Like that. Everyone will be forced to watch the reapings. There will be no tesserae. Who cares about poor people, anyway?"

_"I grew up in a poor family!"_ I want to snap at Kim, but I keep my mouth shut.

"Okay, and you know how we're dividing the Districts? We'll have the census takers go to every house and collect the reaping slips from the reaping age kids. We'll divide the slips into the Districts, and we're all set from there." Kim smirks at us.

"What about volunteers?" asks Mr. Higgins. "How will someone volunteer as tribute?"

"Um..." stammers Kim. For once, Kim Khan is speechless! That hardly ever happens.

"We could set up a hotline for volunteers to call. Actually, twelve hotlines, one per District," Mr. Canon suggests. "The volunteer would state their name, age, and gender."

"I suppose..." says Mr. Hesbani, the Pakistanis' Preisdent. "...that it would work."

* * *

**As usual, reviews and mentor submissions make my day! See you soon everyone, next chapter is the District One reaping! **


	6. Tribute List Half Filled Mentor List

**Hey, I know I said my next chapter would be the D1 reaping, but I just now realized (dumb as I am... I think my brain is muddled by Eminem :D Eminem is my favorite rapper) I forgot the tribute list! And the mentor list. MENTOR SUBMISSION IS STILL OPEN! Submit while you can. **

* * *

**District One**

Female: **Nicolette Moore,** submitted by jshrn, from Australia

Male: **Dodgy Brandrip, **submitted by Mudshadow63 "Party is fun and fun is party, but danger is much different. Let's just go have some fun!", from Indonesia

**District Two**

Female: **Alexis Greyland, **submitted by LunarMoonWater "I'm not social. Do not expect me to do anything except nod or shake my head...", from Japan

Male: **Cameron Ryan, **submitted by Flintlightning "I'll do whatever it takes to win the games. The odds will definitely be in my favor in the arena.", from USA

**District Three**

Female: **Nixie Stardust, **submitted by pr1ncess1 "I miss my District, and my family. I'm s-scared, I don't want to do this, I want to go home! I don't want to die, Capitol. Do you really w-want to do this? Have the blood of twenty three more children on your hands?", from USA

Male: **Edward Salt, **submitted by Holton23S, from USA

**District Four**

Female: **Nellie Melendez, **submitted by The Lazy Bookworm "I love the Capitol! The food is so good, and I love your clothes! Like seriously Caesar, I love your hair! I wish I could dye my hair, and live here!" Turns to crowd, and opens arms. "Seriously, someone here adopt me, so I can live here please." Afterword though I would groan, cuss, say that was the stupidest thing I've ever had to do, and then ramble about how stupid the Capitol was in Spanish., from Costa Rica

Male: **Menton Trotal, **submitted by "Pugnare in Virtute." Fight the power in Latin., from USA

**District Five**

Female: **Claire Kadeforth****_, _**submitted by Catching Fireflies **(my twin sister :D)** "I'm saving my real talents for when I'm in the arena." USA

Male: **Nikolai Vasnetsov,** submitted by IceVeinsVillain "You'll just have to wait and see." from USA

**District Six**

Female:** Lilith Vilitori, **submitted by Pika and Olive's Adventures, from Japan

Male: **Kalk Utur, **submitted by Guldbumba, from UK

**District Seven**

Female: **Nike Ernest, **submitted by Random Reader 17"I'm not all sugar and rainbows.", from USA

Male: **Larken Wynters, **submitted by DestinyEverChanging, from UK

**District Eight**

Female: **Alari Dunson, **submitted by ShastamaeFirepool, from Ireland

Male: **Cirrus Vitnol, **submitted by Zephyrme "Well, the public has not yet manufactured a restaurant in your name? Well, imagine an extraordinary restaurant envied by all and loved by the public named after you! The place would be five stars and if possible, exceeding beyond all! That would be good economically as well…", from Indonesia

**District Nine**

Female: **Naomi Riley, **submitted by squirmyorchid "I'm just the girl tribute from District 9... but... but what makes you say I'm normal?", from France

Male: **Pine Rose, **submitted by jessmarie48, from Germany

**District Ten**

Female: **Dahlia Rose, **submitted by jessmarie48, from Germany

Male: **Keegan Reynolds, **submitted bylittlechurchboy22, from USA

**District Eleven**

Female: **Frieda Herriot,** submitted by RueThisDay, from UK

Male: **Roger Elijah Shimhill, **submitted by RainEpelt "Who cares?", from USA

**District Twelve**

Female:** Adelina Ivanov (told you I'd choose a Russian surname, sorry!) **submitted by The Giggling Gummy Bear, from Uganda

Male: **Henri,**submitted by LunarMoonWater, from USA

**LIST OF OPEN MENTOR SPOTS**

**District One: Ryker Fiori, **submitted by XSellSwordX, from USA

**District Two: Lynx Onyx, **submitted by LunarMoonWater, from Finland

**District Three: Howard "Rubbish" Junk, **submitted by Zephyrme, from Canada

**District Four: Ole Red, **submitted by , from Canada

**District Five: Jackson Miles,** submitted by Catching Fireflies, from USA

**District Six: Adonis Belen, **submitted by Pika and Olive's Adventures, from Greece

**District Seven:**

**District Eight: **Etta Starne, submitted by Balloonatic, from Canada

**District Nine:**

**District Ten:**

**District Eleven:**

**District Twelve:**

* * *

**Okay, here's the country stats on the tributes:**

**1/24 from Australia**

**2/24 from Indonesia**

**2/24 from Japan**

**9/24 from USA**

**1/24 from Costa Rica**

**3/24 from UK**

**1/24 from Ireland**

**1/24 from France**

**2/24 from Germany**

**1/24 from Uganda**

**(Sorry if I fucked it up, I suck at math. And I'm even worse in the summer.)**

**Country stats on mentors (so far):**

**2/12 from USA**

**1/12 from Finland**

**3/12 from Canada**

**1/12 from Greece**

**5/12 OPEN FOR SUBMISSION! So here's the mentor form again.**

**MENTOR FORM**

**Name:**

**Preferred**** District:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Why they wanted to be a mentor:**

**What they would probably advise a tribute to do in the Games:**

**Anything else:**

**Anyway, I can't REALLY expect you to review this, but if you have any questions, just hit that little button that says PM :)**


	7. District One Reaping, CLOSED

**Here I am again! Right before I posted this I got my last mentor! Mentor submission is now closed. Thanks to all of you who submitted! *virtual three-finger salute* **

**Dodgy was submitted by Mudshadow63 and Nicolette was submitted by jshrn. Sorry if you were hoping for a live reaping- (no chance to show off those reaping outfits now) but this just makes it easier for the people in different countries to watch the reaping. **

* * *

**Three months later...**

"All right," says Mr. Canon briskly on the TV screen. "Welcome to the District One reaping of the First Annual FanFiction Games!"

He stands on a neat, clean stage with two large blocks sticking out of the ground. On one rests the girls' reaping ball, a large glass object resembling a fishbowl. The boys' looks exactly the same.

"Remember," he says. "The volunteer hotline is 111-111-111. Now, to proceed with the reaping! Why don't we do boys first?" He walks over to the boy's reaping ball and dramatically reaches his hand in.

"The name is..." Julius Canon says, pulling out a slip from the bottom, "... Dodgy Brandrip of Indonesia!"

The Indonesian President, Ms. Suharto, smiles to herself, hoping that her tribute will do well - if no one volunteers.

"Well, congratulations to him! Any volunteers, you know what number to call! Now for the girls," says Mr. Canon, setting the slip down on one of the blocks. He reaches into the girls' reaping ball and pulls out a slip.

"The girl is... Patricia White of the United States!" calls Mr. Canon. "Remember the volunteer hotline!"

* * *

In Indonesia, a 12 year old boy named Dodgy Brandrip sits, dumbfounded, on his couch in his house.

He can't believe it. His name was drawn. He silently hopes that someone will volunteer. But he doubts it. He's the only reaping age person in his house.

And in his first year, too! He can't believe it. But he knows he needs to make a plan. He runs a hand through his black hair and thinks.

If no one volunteers, he'll act like he knows what he's doing. He'll act like he's had a plan from the start. But right now, he's only starting to formulate it.

Suddenly, the door of his house opens. He starts and jumps to his feet, but it's only his father and his brother.

"Oh, no, no," his father keeps repeating. But that won't help any. "Oh, your mother. Oh, Dodgy." He tries to hug him, but Dodgy squirms away.

"Dad, no one's going to volunteer," he says. "I can feel it."

"You don't know that," says his father.

"But I don't have any friends! And you aren't reaping age!" Dodgy says.

"Yes, but some person who likes the idea of the Games might volunteer, and then you'll be safe here," says Dodgy's father. "Okay?"

"Okay," says Dodgy grudgingly. But he doesn't believe it.

* * *

In Australia, a 15 year old girl named Nicolette Moore holds a phone uncertainly. She looks over her shoulder. Good, her family is out in the garden, talking.

She stares at the old black cord phone connected to her living room wall. Should she do this?

_Yes!_ Everything inside her says. _It's your chance to prove that you're not some wimpy, stupid girl with overprotective parents! _So she dials 111-111-111 in the phone and holds it to her ear.

"Yes?" asks a very bored voice Nicolette recognizes from speeches. The voice is Kim Khan, the president of North Korea. "Who the hell is it? A volunteer?"

"Why else would I call?" snaps Nicolette. "I'm volunteering for the female tribute."

"Oh, good. Who likes America, anyway?" says Kim. "All right, what's your name, where're you from, how old are you?" She rattles off the last questions.

"My name is Nicolette Moore, I'm 15, and I'm from Australia," Nicolette says.

"WAIT ONE MOTHERFUCKING SECOND!" snarls Kim. "I need to write the damn thing down. Start over." She grits her teeth, impatient.

"Nicolette. Moore. 15. Years. Old. From. Australia," Nicolette says, carefully enunciating each word.

"Your name is Nicolette Moore. You're from 15 years old, and you're Australia years old," says Kim.

"I'm 15, and I'm from Australia," says Nicolette exasperatedly. Is Kim drunk?

"Okay, fine. You're the District One female tribute. Where do you live?" Nicolette says her address. "In an hour or so, expect a man named Ryker Fiori to come to your door. He'll take you to the plane where you'll go to the Capitol. He'll be your mentor." With that, Kim slams the phone down.

... _where you'll go to the Capitol. _

It's weird... they're acting like the Capitol is real.

* * *

**Hey, sorry about the bad chapter. I'm not really happy with it, but whatever. Reviews make my day and make me want to write this District 2 reaping... please review? Come on, you know you want to hear Kim some more...**


	8. District Two Reaping

**Sorry about that long wait, I was focusing on Pieces in the Games. **

**Oh yes, I changed my pen name to cursed to curse. You like?**

**And holy shiiiiiiit! I got a record amount of reviews for Chapter Seven: ELEVEN. Some of my stories have less than that TOTAL! ;) So this A/N is going to be hella long with review replies.**

**MaximumAngel1: I could tell. :D I really like writing her, she's got a lot of funny/good moments coming up. Okay, that last part REALLY made me laugh. Don't worry, she won't... possibly...**

**Pika And Olive's Adventures: I love cliffhangers and will insert them at the ends of however many chapters I can manage! :D I think they're going to be some pretty awesome characters to write.**

**DemiGodLover: Yeah... I have problems with writing reapings, which you all can tell from my other SYOT and this one... Sorry it took me so long.**

**DestinyEverChanging: I have to admit, Kim is my favorite world leader to write. :p Thanks, the reapings CAN get pretty boring. I'm still trying to work that out though... **

**Zephyrme: I hope so, because they didn't review! *hint hint* Thanks!**

**RueThisDay: Sadly, she isn't... and you're going to see more funny Kim stuff in this chapter! She's announcing the reapings! **

**Random Reader 17: Thanks, I hope this chapter is as good! **

**No One (Guest): Thanks, neither can I! I have this really great arena idea too and I'm so tempted to skip right to it! (Don't worry, I won't...)**

**trenton-motal: I know *hides* I didn't want some random FFN'er PM-ing me and saying, "Hey, you know my phone number is the same as the D1 hotline..." **

**XxAzuritexX: Okay, this is a true compliment! *pats Azurite on back virtually* I hope you like the rest! :)**

**TricksterOfPanem: Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Where's my damn water?" Kim snaps at the camera man. "I think I'm fucking dehydrating!" A rather frightened looking camera assistant hands Kim a full bottle of water. Kim gulps down some water, then thrusts the bottle back into the assistant's hands. "Go away! It's time for the reaping!"

Now, you might know this- but Kim is a very competitive person. She also knows that despite all the broadcasts around North Korea, no one's going to volunteer as tribute in her country. And the population is seriously at risk. So basically... Kim's not going to have anyone representing her country.

But she did encourage one of her few close friends, Lee Chong Iseul, to sign up as a mentor. The trouble is, Lee's saddled with mentoring District Eleven. Shit.

So in other words, Kim was going to attempt to rig the reaping.

She was going to draw a name and read out a random name of a reaping age North Korean, totally ignoring what the slip says. The problem, she doesn't realize, is that there's a camera behind her.

"Okay!" Kim shouts. "Welcome to the incredibly boring and uneventful reaping! Aside from the fact that we're going to kill some people." She smiles into the camera before walking to the girl's reaping ball. She clears her throat and says, "Miri Jang!" without even looking at the slip. Then a camera man behind her just has to say it.

"She's rigging it! It says, Alexis Greyland of Japan!"

Kim glares at him and drops the slip and stomps on it. "Oh, what the fuck," she mutters. "At least it's Japan and not..." she glares. "America." Then she calls out, "The female tribute is Alexis Greyland of Japan! Unless there's any volunteers. You all can call this number: 222-222-222."

* * *

Alexis turns off her TV as soon as her name is called. _Why did I even sign up for FanFiction? _She asks herself, getting upset by the minute.

"Somebody, just volunteer," she says aloud.

Just then, her father runs into the room wearing his pajamas, panting, his light brown hair rumpled. "W-wh-what?" he asks jerkily. "They can't reap you, Alexis!"

Alexis isn't a very social person, but when her father hugs her tight, she doesn't care at all.

"They can," she says. "They just did."

"Be careful, Alexis," he says seriously. "Just make the crowd like you and that's it." Her eyebrows raise.

"You read The Hunger Games? Didn't you tell me that it wasn't appropriate for people of any age?" Alexis asks. Her father manages a smile.

"That was your mother's doing, and you know how she is," he tells Alexis.

"But really, that's not it," Alexis says. "Making the crowd like you. That only gets you to the arena. Not out. And I think you know what gets you out."

Her father's round face creases as he nods worriedly. "Oh, Alexis." She doesn't even mind that she's being treated like a little kid. She lets her father hold onto her. Soon they'll be separated anyway.

* * *

Back onstage in America, Kim drew a slip out of the male reaping ball. She couldn't rig it this time, they were onto her. Too bad for that. She cleared her throat.

"And the guy tribute... Cameron Ryan of the land of shit and fat lazy whores!" says Kim. She is earned by a glare from Julius Canon. She glares back. "Fine! America! So, you know what the hotline is."

* * *

In America, a boy named Cameron Ryan fumes in his room. Why are they even holding a Hunger Games? -To lower the out-of-control population and have world peace, was the answer. But who gives a shit about that, really?

Just then his half brother, Timothy, ran into Cameron's bedroom. He looked winded, like he'd ran all the way from his house to theirs. "What is it, Timothy?" asks Cameron, because he can't stand having one of his favorite people on the planet looking so sad.

Timothy opens his mouth to say something, but then there's a loud noise from downstairs. It's his mother. "Tom, you come here this instant!" she yells, probably into a phone. Tom is Cameron's step-brother. "Cameron's been reaped for the HUNGER GAMES!"

* * *

An hour later, Cameron is on his way to the new "Capitol" in a Amtrak train. He boards the train with none of his possesions except the clothes on his back and his new District token, a locket with small pictures of his half brother, mother, and step brother.

He looks out of the window to the front of the train station, feeling sadder than he has in his entire sixteen years of life.

But as he looks out at his three family members, he notices something. They're simultaneously folding back their thumb and pinky fingers, putting the three middle fingers to their lips, and then raising them in the air in a salute.

Just like in the books, just like Katniss Everdeen, Cameron Ryan is determined to survive.

* * *

**Okay, a few things to say.**

**FIRST! Reviews would be welcomed with open arms. :D**

**SECOND! Alexis was submitted by LunarMoonWater. Cameron was submitted by Flintlightning. **

**THIRD! I'm sorry to LunarMoonWater, because since your tribute wasn't second reaped, I couldn't end on a more personal note with them. I tried? Sorry, I'll give more details later.**

**FOURTH! Sorry to Flintlightning, because I made up names for his step brother and half brother since he didn't provide names on the form.**

**FIFTH! May the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
